


between hands and half-pipes

by FireHeartAW



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Skateboarding, kind of a confession, really just pure fluff, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: In which Langa loves the sound of his name from Reki's lips.“Langa,” he exhales, softly, like a promise. And it sounds like it’s comfortable coming out of his mouth, like it belongs there, and Langa wants to catch the sound between them.But he sighs and Reki moves his thumb up to catch the breath escaping Langa’s lips, running his calloused thumb over his mouth like a seal he wants to open.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	between hands and half-pipes

“Langa!!” Reki calls out to him across the skatepark as wheels inch closer with the impending clunk of cracks in the ground. 

This is at least the eighth time Langa’s fallen today, the bruises on his rib cage aching as he lays flat out in the middle of the half-pipe. His board comes in with the final blow, rolling down the offending wall of the half-pipe with a loud bonk against his head. He can hear Reki’s concerned shouting, despite the laughter that follows. 

“Langa, are you okay?” Reki questions lightly, kneeling next to Langa as he remains prone. 

And all Langa can manage is to hum in response, somewhere between an “mhmm,” and a “help,” that ended up coming out as, “mmhmelp.” 

Reki’s laughter bounces off the walls, and Langa can’t help but smile. It sounds like sunlight and summer, like the crack of a campfire on a comfortable night. 

“What was that, Langa?” And Reki’s voice is much quieter, still raspy and warm, but quiet and close.

Langa opens his eyes and finds Reki laying down right next to him, the afternoon sun illuminating his hair with a fiery glow. 

“Help, it was help,” Langa sighs, trying to keep his heart from racing, as if the pounding in his chest could reverberate through the wood below them.

Reki’s gaze softens as a light chuckle passes through his cracked lips. And Langa can’t help but sink deeper into the lava of those eyes, melting from the inside out as Reki reaches a hand up and pushes Langa’s hair out of his face. 

“What do you need help with, Snow,” he whispers, teasing him with the nickname as a smile plays at his lips. 

“Don’t call me that, Reki,” Langa whines, turning more to face Reki directly. 

Reki raises his eyebrows, a question behind their surprise. 

“I–,” Langa hesitates, wondering if this is a line he can cross. But with Reki’s hand still close to his face, his brown eyes still looking into his blue expectantly, he takes the leap.

“I like the way you say my name,” Langa mumbles, focusing on nothing but the different patterns of wood between them. 

But the trees rustle over head, the birds continue to sing, his heart continues to race. He thinks he can hear his heartbeat in his ears, which can’t possibly be good, but why is it so quiet. Why is Reki, the loudest person he knows, being so quiet?

“Reki, I–” Langa starts, lifting his gaze to the eyes still trained on his face. And it looks like the sun has kissed Reki’s cheeks, a beautiful pink blooming across them as he smiles. 

The hand that lay between them raises up again, resting gently on Langa’s chin, and Reki responds with the breeze of the wind flowing between them. 

“Langa,” he exhales, softly, like a promise. And it sounds like it’s comfortable coming out of his mouth, like it belongs there, and Langa wants to catch the sound between them. 

But he sighs and Reki moves his thumb up to catch the breath escaping Langa’s lips, running his calloused thumb over his mouth like a seal he wants to open. 

“Reki?” Langa asks, the question catching in the back of his throat with the growing nerves in his stomach. 

“Hold on,” Reki answers, moving his fingers away and bringing them to his own lips, licking gently at his thumb before reaching out again to move Langa’s hair off his cheek. 

“You have a cut,” he explains, his gaze still soft despite the pressure behind his thumb as it brushes his cheek right by his eye. 

And all Langa can do is watch and listen to the breaths shared between them, to the care behind Reki’s eyes. But his gaze drops to Reki’s lips, watching as he bites gently while he focuses on Langa’s cuts and bruises. 

So Langa does the same, brushing his arm gently against Reki’s as he reaches out to cup Reki’s chin. And that touch alone is electrifying, the simple brush of their skin causing him to inhale sharply, but not pull away. 

“Say my name again,” he begs, running his fingers across Reki’s sharp jaw. 

Reki’s fingers move down Langa’s cheek as he moves to slide his fingers into Langa’s hair, and Langa watches with a shiver as Reki stares at the blue locks under his hand. 

“You’re beautiful,” Reki whispers, and Langa leans into the touch, letting the warmth of Reki’s palm sink deeper into his own sun kissed skin. 

“Langa. You’re beautiful, Langa,” he continues, and his gaze moves to Langa’s lips. And Langa thinks time’s slowed down, the trees no longer make a sound, the birds no longer sing, there’s only Reki – only Reki and the words that lay between them. 

“Langa,” Reki maintains, but his gaze moves up to Langa’s eyes and the fire behind them is molten and questioning. 

And Langa wants to melt. 

He pulls gently on Reki’s chin, moving closer despite the aching in his body. But Reki pushes back on him, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“Don’t move, idiot,” he complains, but Langa can’t take it.

“I thought I told you I like it when you call me La–,” he starts, but then there’s lips on his. Lips that are cracked and rough, but passionate and wanting, swallowing the sound of Langa’s voice with their fervor. 

Reki licks at the seam of Langa’s mouth, and Langa lets him in, finally knowing what it feels like to melt in the heat of a different sun. He burns at the touch of Reki’s hands still in his hair, aches with more than just sore bones and bruised skin. 

And it’s not until the sound of birds and rustling leaves returns that they break apart, all sore lips and heavy exhales. 

“That was – I’ve been waiting, no, wanting that, since you flew in the air above me that first day we met, Reki,” Langa explains, his fingers gently pulling at the strings of Reki’s hoodie. 

“Say my name again, Langa. I like how you say it,” Reki requests, his smile gentle, his voice soft. 

“Reki,” Langa whispers, and it’s his turn to catch the smile on Reki’s lips. So he does, as the sun sets, as the birds sing, between the walls of a half-pipe and in the hands of the boy he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give these sweet boys some fluff and love <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! 
> 
> Shoutout to a person I'd love to try skateboarding with (we would crash), my lovely beta reader: [ChaoticFriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly)
> 
> And if you'd like to come hangout with me on twitter where I talk about Haikyuu, Sk8 and BNHA - you can find me here: [@fireheart_aw](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw)


End file.
